The Plane Ride To Hollywood
by Uka-Sama
Summary: 'wow i meet her before but from where' bad with sumaries but plz its a good story


Inuyasha Taisho walks to the plane with his best friend Miroku.

"Hey Miroku where's your girlfriend Sango?"

"She is coming in right now."

"Didn't she say she was bring a friend with her."

"Yea."

"Inuyasha! Miroku!"

Both boys turn around looking at their best friend with her best friend running behind them.

"Sango I can't run like this."Her friend was panting.

"Inuyasha, Miroku this is Kagome. Kagome this is Inuyasha and Miroku." She pointed out everyone before they got on the plane.  
"Hi I'm Kagome."

"I think we already know that."  
Miroku pointed out.

"Shut up Miroku she's just being polite." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you. Inu-Yashi." She tried to say his name.  
"Sorry I-" She was cut off by Inuyasha.  
"Its ok"

"HB." Kagome read her seating card.  
"Hey I have the same seat"Inuyasha came catching up to her.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back and Miroku Sango sat in the front.

Inu and Kag. POV.

" Alright Kagome say Inu."

"Inu-"

"Say Ya"

"Ya"

"Now say Sha"

"Sha! Inuyasha! I said it!"

"Wow that was easy right."

"Yup thank you Inuyasha."

"Your Welcome."

~The plane will be lifting in about 5~

Kagome signed with fear.

"Kagome what's wrong" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm used to being with Sango. I'm afraid of landing and shifting off." She admitted.

"Kagome... Here take my hand." Inuyasha pulled out his hand from his pocket. Kagome gave her hand to him.  
"Inuyasha thank you."

"Shhh be quiet. You will be all right."

He put his other arm on her shoulder. Trying his best to hold her close.

Kagome blushed.  
When they were already off the ground they were still holding hands looking at each other.

'She's so cute. Her eyes are so big.'

'His eyes are cute and his ears. He's so good looking.'

"Umm excuse me. Do you mind if I get you two lovers some thing to drink." One of the planes maids ask them.

They both looked at her and them each other. But their hands were still together.  
"No thank you."Inuyasha said.  
Later still on the plane. (They were going to , Hollywood from Japan)  
Kagome and Inuyasha were drunk.  
Miroku and Sango were sleeping together. (It was a two floor plane. Inu and kag were up stairs in a bed room by themselves.)  
Kagome was laughing with Inuyasha as they were laying together looking at the ceiling.  
"Kagome how owld are you." Inuyasha asked drunkly.  
"17. You"  
"18."  
Kagome sat up and sat on top of Inuyasha.  
"Are you a Virgin?" She asked rubbing his chest.  
"Yea I'm guessing you are too."  
He put his hands on her waste rubbing it up and down. Kagome moaned.  
"This is gonna be a crazy plane ride." Kagome said while bending down to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his hands down to her butt. She moaned in between the kiss. She had on a short skirt and white tank top.  
They continued to kiss. Inuyasha was putting his other hand under her shirt. He started to rub her right breast. Soon the both were both shirt less.  
Inuyasha was rubbing both of Kagome's breast.  
"Ohhh Inuyasha... I want more I need more. I need you. I need you NOW!" Kagome screamed.  
Inuyasha took off his pants under her. Kagome didn't have her panties on that day. Kagome sat on him. Inuyasha lifted her up and back down. He started to go faster. "Ah oh ah Inu- yasha. Ah!"  
"Oh Kagomeeee unnnn your so wet and HOT!"  
"Ahhhhh ooooooo unnnnn INUYASHA FASTER!"

Inuyasha picks her up gets off the bed and pushes her to the closes wall.  
He pounds on her harder and faster.  
"Oh Kagome you feel so damn good."

"Inuyasha your so big and hard. Ahhh ooohhhh!"  
Inuyasha bends down still pounding on her and sucks on her breast. Kagome moans even louder. "Aaahhhhh Inu ahhhhh Yasha Stop!...  
I'm coming!"  
"M-Me too!"  
They both fell back.  
"Oh My God Inuyasha I missed you so much."  
"Kagome I remember the last time I saw you was when we were 13. What happened."

"M-My mom had call me and told me my dad had died. So I had to go back home." "Oh Kagome I'm sorry."Inuyasha said while putting his hand around her.  
"Its ok."  
Kagome tried to sit up but she was too tired to do so.  
"Kagome let's just sleep for the rest of the ride."  
"Ok."  
Soon they both fell fast asleep.

When they got to Hollywood.

Miroku and Sango was watching the both of them on the bed under the covers sleeping together.  
"You think they met before."Miroku said to Sango.  
"Yup they did. Kagome did tell me about a Half Demon long ago. She said they he asked her out and they never broke up. But Kagome did leave to see her mother saying something about her father died."  
"Oh." Was all Miroku can say.  
Inuyasha wakes up.  
"Holly Shit! Miroku Sango hey what are YOU guys doing here?"  
Inuyasha said panicking.  
"Oh nothing just to come get you guys. " Sango said.

"Guess what."Miroku asked.

"What?"Inuyasha said.

"WE'RE IN HOLLYWOOD FUCKERS!"

"Holly shit Kagome wake up we're in hollywood now." Inuyasha tired to wake her up.

"What the fuck I'm fucking sleeping."

"Well ok I'll carry you." Inuyasha picked her up and they all got out of the plane.

A few months later

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea Kagome."

"Guess what?

"What?"

"I'm having a baby." 


End file.
